wipeoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Wipeout Fusion
Wipeout Fusion (stylised as WipEout Fusion) is the fifth release in the ''Wipeout'' series, and the only one to be exclusively released on the PlayStation 2 (Wipeout Pulse for the PlayStation Portable was ported to the system in 2009). It was the first game made after Psygnosis' name change to SCE Studio Liverpool, and published by Sony Computer Entertainment Europe (BAM! Entertainment in North America). Gameplay The game introduces the player to the F9000 Anti-Gravity Race League in the year 2160; 4 years later after its "opening" in 2156. From that time, Anti-Gravity Racing was given mostly mixed reactions despite getting more aggressive. Tracks are changed somewhat from previous Wipeout games. Each track in Fusion is now a group of 3 tracks, each of which can be run in forward or reverse mode. Many tracks also contain a "trackless" section, generally a wide tree or boulder-strewn field which offers several paths for pilots, making navigation tricky. Several tracks feature split sections, in which there are multiple paths for players to follow. A few tracks also contain shortcuts, which are hidden behind false walls, or require a turbo boost power-up to successfully navigate. The basic single-race and league modes are still the core of the game, and the two-player split screen mode is continued from Wipeout 3. The single race mode, called Arcade mode, is used to unlock new tracks. When a player wins a gold on a given track, either another course in that same track group, or another group of tracks, is unlocked. AG League mode has had some changes to it from previous Wipeout titles: instead of having league challenges which encompass the entire set of tracks in sequence, there is a progression of leagues, each with a selection of between 3 and 7 tracks. The outcome of each race is scored by points, which are awarded for both finish order and eliminations. Total points determine the winner of the league. A win on a given league challenge unlocks the next (more difficult) league, or in some cases, a personal challenge against one of the pilots of a new team. Beating a pilot's challenge unlocks the team for which that pilot flies. Challenge mode, which was introduced in Wipeout 64 has been enhanced in Fusion. Each team has its own set of 6 challenges, selected from race, time, or elimination. Each challenge must be completed with a medal to unlock the next challenge in the sequence, and the final challenge for a team must be unlocked with a gold medal in each of the other challenges. Zone mode makes its debut appearance in Fusion, although is locked until 30% of the game is completed. Fusion features an increase in the use of weapons; weapon pads are more plentiful, and the AI pilots seem considerably more aggressive with weaponry than in previous Wipeout incarnations. New weapons have been added to the game, including the proton cannon, grav stinger, flamethrower, and gravity bomb, as well as super weapons. Each team possess their own super weapon, which becomes available for that team's pilots when player obtains special super weapon license, awarded by completing that team specific challenges in the Challenge mode. Some of the weapons have also been modified (the 5 mines are now dropped individually, instead of in a single-fire sequence), and many weapons which normally fire forward may now be fired backward; in particular, the quake disruptor, a weapon that previously could only be fired forward, may be fired to the rear. Another fairly large change from previous Wipeout titles is the addition of ship upgrades. AG League races, in addition to points, also net the player credits based on performance in race (finishing order), damage (to other players), skill, and time. These credits are used to upgrade the top speed, thrust (acceleration), lateral stability, brake force, weapon power, and shield strength of a single ship. The upgraded ship is available in Arcade mode as well, though is only available to the pilot whose ship it is; the other pilot on a team must have his/her ship upgraded separately. Upgraded ships are not used in Challenge mode; each challenge is played with the basic unmodified craft. The in-game branding and menus were designed by Good Technology rather than The Designers Republic, who had worked on all of the previous titles. Teams Of the eight teams that featured in Wipeout 3, only three make a return in Fusion. Every team now has something called a Super Weapon Licence, which unlocks a team's respective Super Weapon. Also, each team is represented by two pilots (as per [[Wipeout (video game)|the original Wipeout]]). Ship upgrading is also newly incorporated, and allows the player to tune the ship. The 8 teams included in Fusion, as well as their pilots are as follows: *FEISAR **Daniel Johnson **Carlos Beneto *Van-Über **Songen Grey **Nami Mishima *G-Tech **Roberto Sergio **Naomi Turner *Auricom **Pascale Rouser **Franco Gonzalez *EG-R **Paul Cheung **Alex Reece *Tigron **Omarr Khumala **Sveta Kirovski *Xios **Natasha Belmondo **Zala Wollf *Piranha **Myima Tsarong **Jann Shlaudecker Tracks Unlike the previous games, each track takes on a Ridge Racer-esque style by grouping each track into 3 different courses, these can be driven forwards or backwards. *Florion Height (Nevada, United States) *Mandrashee (China) *Cubiss Float (Switzerland) *Alca Vexus (Mexico) *Vohl Square (Russia) *Temtesh Bay (Australia) *Katmoda 12 (Moon) *Devilia (planet Novon; Challenge mode only) Leagues As outlined, the core AG League mode features a progressive set of leagues. Completion of all ten unlocks a custom league feature. The ten leagues are named as follows: *Chronos League *Rhea League *Oceanus League *Thethys League *Hyperion League *Themis League *Iapetus League *Cruis League *Thea League *Metis League Music *Amethyst - Blue Funk *Blades & Naughty G - Beats Defective *Braniac - Neuro *BT - SmartBomb (Plump DJs remix) *Cut La Roc - Bassheads *Elite Force - Krushyn *Elite Force & Nick Ryan - Switchback *The Future Sound of London - Papua New Guinea (Hybrid Mix) *Humanoid - Stakker Humanoid 2001 (Plump DJs 2001 retouch) *JDS - Punk Funk *Luke Slater - Bolt Up *Plump DJs - Big Groovy Funker *Timo Maas - Old School Vibes *Utah Saints - Sick Reviews *Official PlayStation 2 Magazine UK: 9 out of 10 (90%) *IGN: 9.0 out of 10 (90%) *GameSpot: 7.3 out of 10 (73%) *Edge (magazine): 5 out of 10 (50%) Category:Games